Fang and the iCarly Crew
by Battle-Royale-Hiroki
Summary: A fanfic about Fang's interaction with the iCarly show. Carly falls in love with Fang. Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, but I wish I did. I also don't iCarly**

**The Flock ends up in Seattle (A/N Fang and Max are together) after the Voice tells them to. They also end up staying where the iCarly gang lives.**

**Fang and the iCarly crew**

Fangs P.O.V.

We were just flying around when Max said that the Voice was telling us to land here. I didn't know why she listened to it all the time, but whatever she wanted I did. When we landed I immediately saw a sign that said Seattle. Max then said, "I think we should stay in one of the apartment rooms because it seems safer." I loved the way her hair whipped around her face whenever she talked that gave her the look of an angel. So we walked into the apartment building and booked two rooms. One for boys, one for girls. When we got up to our room, I noticed that the door to another apartment was open with three kids and an older guy in them. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them so they probably wouldn't try to kill us. When our group got to the rooms we split to our appropriate rooms. As soon as we were settled the people that I saw in the other room were now staring at us. I called to Max and she came running in. I thought the girl was really weird because was just staring at us. She said, "have you guys seen my web show, it's sooo good. I bet you have seen it."

All of us shook our heads. The girl then said, "I'm Carly" Then she pointed to the girl and boy next to her, "This is Sam and Freddy. Do you guys want something to eat?" The last part caught me off guard because I didn't expect them if we wanted something to eat. Before we could answer, they swept us into their apartment, and sat us down on the couch. I was amazed at how big and colorful their house was. It was unfair that they got to live here everyday. Max sat next to me and said, "Do you think their something from the school?" I shook my head because the people from the school usually looked like models. These people looked very unattractive to me. About five minutes later, Sam, Carly, and Freddy came in with six heaping plates of food. My mouth was watering from just looking at it. As soon as they handed us the plates, the food was gone in a matter of seconds. All of them looked at us as if we were crazy.

Then I heard Angel speaking to me in my head. _Can I ask for more food, I am starving? _ I looked at her and nodded. We would need to keep up our strengths if anything or anybody attacked us. The girl with the blonde hair who was named Sam spoke first, "Did you guys finish all that food in like five seconds?" Angel asked, "Can I have some more, I'm starved" Sam then finished her quote " I eat a lot too." The girl who was called Carly said, " No you can't have anymore food until you guys go on our web show. Then you can have more food." I choked back a laugh, as did the rest of the flock. I could not believe she was asking us to be on her web show and then give us food later. It was as if she thought we were animals at the circus.

Carly's P.O.V.

As soon as I saw our new neighbors, I knew that he would be my boyfriend before we left. He had black shaggy hair, with dark eyes. I thought he reminded me a little bit of Griffin. The guy I had dated who seemed to be a bad boy was actually liked collecting stuffed animals. Though, I knew this guy was different. When he walked by our apartment, I tried to act cool, so I started dancing around. He just stared at us we nothing but confusing in his eyes. I liked it. So I went over to their apartment. It looked like they were all adopted because there was an African-American girl and a guy who had blonde hair and was over six feet tall. As soon as he saw me he couldn't take his eyes off me. The guy was defiantly falling in love with me. So I invited them over for something to eat. It turned out that he also had a sister that he seemed to like which was weird.

When we gave them the food it was gone in a matter of seconds. I couldn't believe it. Sam said a few things that I didn't here. I was only thinking about how I could show him that I liked him. Then an idea popped into my beautiful head. I would make him go on iCarly to show him how cool I was. To make shore he would say yes I said that they could have more food when they went on iCarly. For some odd reason all of them started laughing. So I said, "I am serious, if you don't go on iCarly then we will not give you any food." After their laughing fit, all of them looked at me with odd expressions. Then the guy who I declared would be my boyfriend said okay. I couldn't believe it I knew he liked me.

Fang's P.O.V.

After we stopped laughing I actually nodded for some odd reason. I only wanted the food. When we were heading upstairs Max stopped me and gave me a quick kiss. I looked at her and said, "Why did you do that?" Though I did enjoy it. She looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and said, "I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you." I smiled and kissed her back, knowing she would like it. The lip-lock lasted about a minute when I realized Iggy was pulling my shirt, willing me to come upstairs. Max and went upstairs hand in hand. Carly then started to speak, " before we start I want to know your names." Max answered for all of us. "I'm Alex, this is Nick" I could hear Gazzy snickering behind me and saying Fnick. " This is Tiffany-Krystal, Jeff, Ariel, and Zephyr." Carly had a odd look on her face, obviously reacting to our names. Though she only said, "When your in front of the camera be sure let nick be close to me because of the lighting."

Carly's P.O.V.

When we were upstairs I finally found out his name. Nick, Nick, I could say it over and over again and never get tired of it. Though the rest of their names were weird. Like Zephyr, who names a kid that? I thought to myself about a way to get Nick close to me on camera and show the world that he was mine. So I said he needed to be close to me because of the lighting. I had so many great ideas. Nobody would ever think that someone as pretty as me would also have the brains as a math geek. I was so well rounded.

Angel's P.O.V.

When I asked for more food from that blond girl no one listened to me. I was so annoying. No one ever listened to the little girl name Angel. No one ever listens to the little telepathic. Max forced me to swear to never use my powers on someone who wasn't trying to kill us, or if she said it was okay. Most of the time we were sitting in that girl's apartment I was reading people thoughts. It was a great time passer. Carly was thinking about Fang and how cute he was. She was an airhead. The guy with brown hair named Freddy was also thinking about Fang, but in a different way. Freddy was thinking about how Carly was looking at Fang. I knew he liked her. Fang was thinking about Max and how pretty she looked. It was weird for him to be thinking happy thoughts. Max was thinking about routes if we ever had to escape quickly. Iggy was thinking about the different colors he was thinking. Gazzy was thinking about the next trick he was going to play on Max. And nudge was thinking that if they use fake names, Max better tell them that her name was Tiffany-Krystal. My life is really boring right now. I wish I could force someone to run into a wall. Then again I thought about fighting monsters and that this was a lot better.

Freddy's P.O.V.

When Carly was staring at that new guy who she had invited over, I knew that if they got together I would kill him. Not literally though, just tell him if he hurts Carly then he would get hurt. Judging by the size of him he was probably really strong. If only I had enough money to hirer people to beat him up.

Max's P.O.V.

The reason I kissed Fang was because I wanted to show him that I really loved him. I haven't showed him any affection lately. Now that we weren't fighting for our lives I could relax and be with Fang. Even though I saw Carly eyeing fang, I knew he would never go for her. She was too girly and neat. Fang would never cheat on me. I had known him all him all his life and he was never a cheater. So I had nothing to worry about. So the only that crossed my mind was the routes to make sure I few had to leave quickly.

Carly P.O.V.

When Sam and me were on Camera we immediately introduced Nick and the rest of his friends. Of coarse I introduced Nick first so he would stand next to me and I could lean on him easily. My plan was to pretend to faint and he would have to catch me. Then we would look into each other's eye's and fall kiss right on the camera. It would be so romantic. Then when we would be done kissing he would ask me to be his girlfriend. Then I would say yes and we would live happily for the rest of our lives. I was waiting for the right moment to fall. When "Random Dancing" came on and Nick held his hands out in front of him as a sad excuse for dancing I fell backward. I hoped I would open my eye's to be staring up into his perfect dark eyes.

Fang's P.O.V.

When the stupid Random-dancing thing came on I held my hands out in front of me as if that was my form of dancing. If Max were standing against I would dance with her forever. Then when I looked to my right Carly was falling toward me with her eye's closed. I didn't know what to do so I moved my arms as she landed with a thud on the ground.

**Did you like it? I'll update soon. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride, but I wish is did. I also don't own iCarly

**Fang and the iCarly Crew**

** Chapter 2**

Carly's P.O.V.

As I was falling I knew that Nick would catch me. It was not only because he liked me, but also because he was such a gentleman and would never let a pretty girl like me fall to floor. When I didn't feel Nick's strong muscular arms wrap around my waist I got worried because I thought what if he didn't catch me? Though, I got really mad when I landed on the floor. How could he not even try to save me? I mean I was falling really slowly so when he caught me it would be like in the romance movies when it's in slow mo. When I was laying on the floor looking up at Nick's gorgeous face, I was thinking about how he didn't try to embrace me right then and there because he was supposed to be sorry for not saving me. But he just grabbed my arm, and with impeccable strength. Lifted me up. He didn't even say he was sorry, I decided to deal with him after the show. There was definitely a logical explanation for why Nick didn't catch me.

Fang's P.O.V.

When we were dancing Carly fell on the ground. It was a really weird kind of fall because she put her hand over her forehead as if she knew that she was going to fall. When she hit the floor all I could do was stare because she was staring at me like it was odd that I didn't catch her. I just grabbed her arm because I thought that if I helped her she would give us more food. I didn't really know how to pick up a girl from the floor so I just grabbed her arm. After her big out fall she just stood there staring at me with puppy dog eyes that I never fall for. She did this for about a minute until her friend, Sam, yelled in her ear. They got into this big fight about screaming in each other's ears. The Flock and I just sort of stood there when I realized that the camera was still shooting us. I couldn't wait to watch the girl fall on the website this was going on.

I tapped Max on the shoulder and told her about the camera. She started cracking up too. Soon Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel realized this too and we were all laughing. About 15 minutes later the two girls stopped fighting. For some odd reason the boy named Freddy was still rolling the camera. He seemed weird at the beginning, but filming a fight between two girls that was going to be on the web was going too far.

Apparently the next segment on the "iCarly" show we were on was an eating contest. Sam acted like she could eat so much, so we chose Angel to eat all the meatballs that were for the eating contest. Angel also seemed pretty hungry. When Angel told Carly that she wanted to go against Sam, she started to laugh. Then said, "A little girl like you could not go against Sam in an eating contest. Sam can eat a whole lot more than you." When Carly was saying this she got down to Angel's level, which really ticked me off. Another thing was she though Sam could beat Angel, which was a really wrong statement. Angel could beat a full-grown man.

Carly's P.O.V.

When the little six year old said that she could beat Sam at eating, I laughed because she was the little lest of their group. I thought that they should at least have the other blond boy named Zephyr do it. I just didn't want to see Ariel get beat by Sam because she would probably cry and mess our whole webs how up. If only the little girl knew how much Sam could eat. I carefully explained to the little girl about Sam's eating habit. I even got down to her level, which was supposed to make little kids feel like they were big.

Angel's P.O.V.

When the two girls announced that the next segment would be an eating contest, I was rally excited. I immediately volunteered to go against Sam in the eating contest. I was really hungry because I didn't get to eat that much at the last meal. Though, as soon as I raised my hand, Carly told that I couldn't because Sam could eat a lot more then me. I could not believe that the girl had the nerve to talk to me about eating. I list it as one of my hobbies. I decided to read everybody else's thought's to see what they were thinking. Max was thinking about how Carly threw herself at Fang when we were doing the "Random Dancing" thing. She was also thinking about Sam and the eating contest. Max also thought about me, Angel, could totally kick Sam's butt. It was a lot of fun reading Max's thoughts because she always agreed with me.

Fang was thinking about max and Carly. The good thoughts were focused on Max, like how pretty she looked today, or how great a leader she was. Fang's bad thoughts were, of coarse, focused on Carly. He thought it was really weird for Carly to be falling in the middle of the web show, or that she talked too much. Fang was also thinking about Sam and the eating contest and how I could easily beat Sam.

Max's P.O.V.

That Carly girl had no right to be to be telling Angel about how much she could eat. I could also not believe that Sam was going to challenge one of us, the people who had to eat 5,000 calories a day, to an eating contest. Sam and Carly were so full of themselves. Carly probably threw herself at every guy who moved in here. Though, Carly was not about to steal Fang from me.

Gazzy's P.O.V.

If I had been challenged to an eating contest, it would be the best thing that ever happened to me. Eating was one of my favorite things to do. Getting a prize for eating was even better. Angel better not back down from this. An opportunity like this does not happen everyday. Go Angel!

Iggy's P.O.V.

Fnick. Ha ha.

Nudge's P.O.V.

Angel better beat that girl's butt because if I can't, she better.

Sam's P.O.V.

After I realized that I was giving up the chance for a good meal, I told Carly to let the little girl race me. I also told her that I would not beat her by that much. Only a fifteen minutes or so. I could not wait to get started.

Carly's P.O.V.

When Sam convinced me to let her battle against the little girl I agreed. I wanted to start right away, so I got the two big bowl's of meatballs from the back and set them down on the table. When Sam and Ariel took their positions I started the countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2 1…

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but wish I did, I also don't own iCarly **

** Fang and the iCarly crew**

** Chapter 3**

Sam's P.O.V.

I had promised Carly that I wouldn't beat this little girl by that much in the eating contest. I bet that she won't even finish one meatball, when I finish 27. My plan was to eat one meatball at a time while taking little bites. This way I wouldn't beat Ariel by that much. Ariel and I got into starting position. Freddy started the countdown as I thought about what I would get when I won the contest. "3, 2, 1, go." Freddy said as I smashed my face into the bowl. Then I grabbed one with both hands and took two bites. I looked over at Ariel and could not believe what I was seeing. Ariel, the six-year-old girl, was almost halfway done with her meatballs and she didn't even look full yet.

I saw her looking at me and realized that I was losing at an eating contest. At that moment I actually realized that this girl could eat and that I better speed it up if I was going to win. Five minutes later I had finished ten meatballs. I looked over at the girl and noticed that she was on her last meatball, while I had seven to go. If I lost an eating contest on iCarly then that would totally ruin my rep. I was not about to let a six year old kick my butt. The next thing I did was probably the meanest thing in my life, even worse then when I had hit Freddy. I lunged myself at the girl and tried to push her over. When my body hit the girl that would have knocked over Freddy in a second, she didn't even budge. I thought that the reason my body slam didn't knock her over was because I had slipped right before I had lunged.

After I had jumped on the girl, I was on the floor looking up at her eat her last meatball. I shouted, "NOOOOOO!" Everybody looked at me. I could not believe it; a six-year-old girl had just beaten me at an eating contest. My specialty was eating, and I had just lost. After I got up I heard the boy next to Ariel mumble, "Ariel you were eating slow today, what happened?" I looked at the six kids in disbelief. When I looked at the little girl I saw the best eater I had ever saw, and the people next to her where calling her slow. Though, I was not about to let people think I was a slow eater, so I said, "I let her win, and this little girl could not have beaten a fly. I just didn't want to see her feelings hurt." The little girl looked at me with pure hatred and ran at me. I thought that she was just going to slam into me and fall over. She did the exact opposite. The girl came at me and pushed me over with such force I slammed against the wall. I was left winded. I saw Carly looking at me with disbelief in her eyes. Then she went and whispered something in Nick's ear. I knew she liked him.

Carly's P.O.V.

After I saw Sam fall against the wall, I was amazed. Spencer could not even knock Sam over. Now a little girl came here and just pushed Sam over like rag doll. Also, the six year old had just beaten Sam at an eating contest. Though, after Sam said that she let her win, I believed it. After I saw Sam fall down, I went and whispered in Nick's ear, "Do you want to go down stairs, and get out of all the hype." I knew that after I used my seducing voice on him, he couldn't say no. After all, I knew that he liked me because of the way he looked at me. But, when he looked at me after I said the statement it was like someone had put a knife in my back. Nick then shook his head no. Then I realized why he said no. We were in the middle of the iCarly and he loved me so much that he didn't want to interrupt the web show. Oh, he was such a gentle man. The next segment we did was jokes. My plan was to let everybody say a joke. This would let me see that Nick was funny. I always loved a funny man. I went first and said one that would make anyone laugh, "Knock, Knock" Sam was the only one who said who's there. "Orange." I answered. Once again Sam was the only one who said orange who. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there." Sam said, I was getting a little tired of her being the only one saying it. I finished my joke and Sam went next. She said, "Beef jerky." I laughed because she said it in her voice that was supposed to make anyone crack up. Surprisingly there was silence.

Zephyr, Tiffany-Krystal, Ariel, Jeff, and Alex all went. I couldn't wait to hear Nick's. He spoke, " I would rather not." I could not believe it. After that sudden out burst, I ended the show, and went up to talk to Nick. I walked up and looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, and said, "Why didn't you tell a joke." He looked and me and said, "I just don't like jokes." I thought to myself that this was a pretty good reason. I let him off the hook and opened my arms up for a hug. Surprisingly he didn't walk into them. Anyone at my school would kill to be in an embrace with me. But he just walked away and went downstairs with Alex. I thought for a moment that they could be dating like in Twilight and how Rosalie and Emmett dated even though they were foster kids. I thought about it for a second, and decided that it was way to weird. Then when I walked downstairs, I saw Alex and Nick kissing on the couch.

Fang's P.O.V.

After what felt like two hours, that stupid web show was over. After that Carly girl talked to me about the joke and tried to hug me, I was downstairs with Max. I was finally alone with her. I took this moment with enthusiasm and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was better then any other kiss that we had had. Feeling her soft, warm lips on mine felt like heaven. We had been in the lip lock for about a minute when Carly came down and was staring at us. I didn't know how long she was there, but all I knew was that she was mad.

**I know, short chapter.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, iCarly or Twilight**

** Fang and the iCarly Crew**

** Chapter 4**

Carly's P.O.V.

Nick was going to pay. I really thought that he liked me because I was so pretty. I was a girl who had it all. I had a pretty face, beautiful hair, a cute smile, and a fantastic personality. How could Nick just give that up to be with that tomboy? She was so weird. I mean, she was wearing a windbreaker and she also had a dirty T-shirt on with scratched up jeans. I would totally change if I were wearing a mud-splattered shirt.

I ran up to Alex and tried to tackle her. She didn't even move. All she did was push me off with one hand as if I was a feather. She was really strong. I yelled, "How can you go out with her, she's so ugly and gross?"

Nick replied, " She is not gross, Alex is the most beautiful person I have ever saw. And if you're calling her ugly, then you must be Jub of the hut because she is way more gorgeous than you. Carly, you are just full of it." I just looked at him as if he was crazy.

I thought to myself that there was only one reason for why he was "rejecting" me. It was because he was a vampire. (A/N thanks to person for recommending the idea about them being vampires) It was the only explanation for why he did not want to get together with me. Since he was a vampire and if he got together with me then he would be risking my life.

It was the only reason for why he was kissing Alex. Nick did not care about her; he was just trying to get me to not like him when he said that I was gross. Then I thought about the best idea ever. My idea was to confront him about being a vampire and say that I was okay with being the girlfriend of a vampire. I mean Bella turned out okay in Twilight.

Then Nick broke my daydream and said, "If you're going to insult me and my girlfriend, then we are just going to go back to our apartment. If you ever bother us again, then I will get a restraining order against you and all your creepy little friends."

"Fine then you can just leave." I replied. Though, after I said this, I winked at him a few times to show that I knew that he was a vampire. Sam always tells me that I wink really weirdly, but I just tell her that she is jealous and that I winked beautifully.

Fang's P.O.V.

I could not believe that Carly had said that about Max. Then she had tried to tackle her to the ground. Though, it did not work out for her very well because Max just pushed her off the couch. After Max had pushed her onto the floor Carly got up and just stood they're for like five minutes. It looked like she was thinking really hard because her eyes glazed over and she started drooling. Max just looked at me with disgust for the girl. She then said, "do you want to raid their kitchen of food while she is sort of knocked out." I nodded. Stealing food would seem like the best pay back for calling Max gross.

While Max and I were looking through the cabinets Carly was still in her daydream. Occasionally she would say vampire and Nick. It was really weird. Five minutes later we found cupcakes. We each ate five and then sat back on the couch. As soon as we sat down I said, "If you're going to insult me and my girlfriend, then we are just going to go back to our apartment. If you ever bother us again, then I will get a restraining order against you and all your creepy little friends."

Carly replied in a mockingly tone, "Fine then you can just leave." Right after she said the sentence she started twitching. Her eye was closing in and out and she looked like she was having a seizure. At that point I knew that it was time to leave.

Max and I walked upstairs while Carly was still having her "seizure." As soon as we got up there, I froze. Freddie and Sam were tied up in a chair while Gazzy and Iggy were making bombs out of various things. Whereas Angel and Nudge were putting make- up on Freddie and Sam, it was hilarious. Though I could laugh about this moment for the rest of my life, I knew that we would have to leave before Carly stopped twitching.

Angel's P.O.V

When we got to our apartment it was very boring. Max and Fang were deciding what to do if someone found us. Gazzy and Iggy were in the boys room eating something. Though I didn't know where they got the food. Nudge was in the bathroom looking at her pores while complaining about how big they were.

I had nothing to do so I read peoples minds.

Fang was thinking about Carly and her twitching problems. Weird.

Max had thoughts about the kiss Fang and her had shared the earlier afternoon.

Nudge's thoughts were easy to read because she always said the. It was about her pores.

Gazzy was amazed by how much stuff the people at Carly's had to make a bomb.

Iggy was thinking about how blank the room looked because it was all one color.

Fang's P.O.V.

Everything was going fine in the apartment until the iCarly gang came bursting through the doors.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my computer crashed**

**Disclaimer- I don't own notin'**

**Fang and the iCarly Crew**

**Chapter 5**

Before the iCarly's crew burst into the flocks room.

This is when Carly finds Sam and Freddy in her studio

No one's Pov

As soon as Carly got out of her trance she looked around and could not find Nick. So she went upstairs to find a sight that Carly's little eyes could not comprehend.

Sam and Freddie were tied to a chair with make-up all over their faces. Carly ran over to them and tried to untie the rope. After about ten minutes she got the rope undone. Freddie and Sam had told her that when she was downstairs Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel had tied them up. They had also put make-up on their faces.

Carly looked bewildered, she thought for a while about if she still liked Nick. After all, his friends had tied up her best friends. Though Nick was so cute. Then Freddie came up with the best idea that the two girls had ever heard. He explained to the girls that they could not be magnanimous, so they had to get revenge.

Carly was subtle at first because she thought she still had a chance with Nick, but then the girl remembered what Nick had said to her and immediately agreed to it. Sam nodded as they started to plan. The idea was to yell and scream at the kids until they left. Then Sam said that they should also tell Lubert to tell them to leave

They knew that he would agree because of all the kindness they have given him, like when they invited his ex-girlfriend over. Lubert could not say no. So the three kids got up and went to tell Lubert the plan.

When they found Lubert, he was reading a book while listening to the radio. He looked really bored, so it would not be trouble if they asked him the favor. Sam went up first and screamed, "Can you help us!"

"No!"

"Why not." Yelled Sam. Lubert just went back to reading his book. Well, thought Carly she was going to do this with the help of her friends. Instead using the elevator they used the stairs to get their muscles ready for the yelling.

When the got to the apartment, Sam unlocked the door with a hairpin so they could get in. She opened the door with as much force as she could. As soon as the gang saw the group, their mouths were like motors. Yelling insults as loud as they could. The girl with dirty-blonde hair who stole Nick away from told the boy named Jeff to close the door.

Carly and her friends were not going to make it easy for him to push them out. Though as soon as Jeff got to where they were, he pushed all of their faces back and shut the door. Carly could hear laughs on the other side of the door. How dare they chortle at us; now it was time to get out the big guns Carly thought. When Carly got angry she got really smart. So she thought of a plan quickly.

When the iCarly crew got back to Carly's apartment she told them her plan. They would dress up like Nick, Alex, and Ariel. Carly would be Alex, Freddie would dress up like Nick, and Sam would act like Ariel. They would do this because it would Nick and his friends so much that they would leave.

After Carly told Sam and Freddie the plan they both looked at her and smiled. Carly put on a leather jacket, black jeans and put on a wig to match Alex's hair color. When she looked in the mirror she almost looked exactly like Alex, Carly thought.

Freddie wore a black jacket, black pants and a shaggy black wig. They got all the wigs from Spencer's art things. He liked to experiment with extensions. Sam wore a blue dress and bent over so she would smaller. Sam also put her hair in pigtails so she would look younger.

Soon following getting dressed, they made their way into the hallway walking toward the apartment. Though, as soon as they were about to open the door and embarrass the teens, three men appeared to be walking toward them. However, it looked like they had trouble with their eyesight because one man almost banged into the other. Nevertheless, they were walking towards them and saying kill the flock; kill the flock over and over again.

Carly thought to herself who the flock was. While Carly was thinking one of the men grabbed Freddie and said target recognized and snapped his neck. Freddie screamed as he witnessed his last second's life. Sam and I looked at Freddie's mangled body and started to cry. A pool of blood was forming below the two girl's feet. The man looked very apathetic towards Freddie as if he hadn't just killed him.

Sam started screaming as she tried to tackle the man, but he just pushed her to the side. Another man saw Sam, picked her up and thrust a knife through her heart. She moaned for a few moments and then her eyes glazes over. As Carly looked up at the last man, she knew that he was going to kill her. However Carly did not know why. She was just a girl from Seattle who had a very popular web show.

Then the last of the three men came towards her and for her last words she mumbled, "I love you Nick. I know you love me too." The third man took an Uzi out of his left pocket and blew Carly's skull up. The men looked at the work they had done and left. As soon as they turned the corner, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge walk out of their apartment. When the kids saw the bodies, they immediately knew that it was not safe for them in Seattle.

Gazzy was the only one who said something as they walked away, "Why are they dressed like us." Max answered him with a very confusing answer, "They died because of their outfits, the erasers thought that they were us and killed." That was the last time the flock was in Seattle.

The End

**Wow, I just killed off the iCarly crew**

**Review **


End file.
